Love on Ice
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Bolin has returned to the North on a quest to stop an angry (and very territorial) Spirit. At the small village Bolin discovers that Eska, Desna, and their mother Eesta came for the same reason! Bolin is once again caught up in his love for Eska, but she refuses to even speak to him! Even if they don't talk, he has Opal back at home...right? (BolEska set after "Return to Eska")
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Spirit World and the Ice Princess

Bolin was freezing!

His nose, cheeks, and ears were all bright pink in direct contrast with his normally pale skin. His eyes were watering due to the icy winds blowing at his face, and the tears painfully froze. With numb, gloved, fingers he attempted to wrap the large fur lined jacket tighter around his midsection, Pabu scurried through the inside of his coat in hopes of finding a warmer part of his body with no luck.

As he trudged through the snow the young Earthbender couldn't help but check on his travelling companions through the gloom of night: Korra, Asami, and Mako. Each wearing snow shoes, thick furry coats, and sporting pink noses and ears.  
Mako was keeping as warm as he could with his breath of fire, while Asami was trailing just behind Korra-who was surprisingly undaunted by the ice and snow. She had a job to do.

There were reports of spirits attacking people in a village in the North Pole, and Team Avatar was quick to set out, having nothing else better to do. Bolin was slightly uneasy accepting the idea of going back to the North, a few too many bad memories plaguing the back of his mind.  
_Focus on the task at hand_. He reminded himself; swallowing thickly he reached out a hand and grasped Asami's. The girl gave him a grateful look and moved closer to him, wrapping her gloved fingers tighter around his as best she could in hopes of restoring feeling to them.

It wasn't long before Bolin caught sight of the village, small buildings built up of ice and snow.  
Lamps stood tall just above the roofs of each house, and small blue flags flapped endlessly under the harsh wind.  
Korra dashed ahead, and the others found themselves loathed not to follow her example.  
Cold filled Bolin's boots as he attempted to run through the thick snow, Asami released his hand so that she could go faster, while Mako came closer to him; "Remind me again why we couldn't bring Naga?" he joked between pants.  
Bolin gave a wan smile, "Everyone knows that Polar Bear Dogs hate the cold," he joked in return.  
As soon as they reached the village the ground became solid, roads paved with firmly packed snow. Bolin noted that due to the storm everyone was inside, it made it feel…deserted.  
Breathing heavily he leaned against a lamp, the cold made his lungs burn with each intake of air.

Korra had started searching the doors of each building until she found the house she was looking for, it was larger than the rest.  
With one swift motion she waved everyone else over and Bolin found himself trailing behind his brother. Team Avatar slowly entered the building, and Bolin realized that they were surrounded by people.  
They all held similar features, that of the Water Nation. Dark brown to black hair, ice blue eyes, dark skin, prominent noses, and high cheekbones.  
"Um, hi! ... everyone!" the young EarthBender announced, feeling decidedly uncomfortable. He ran his gloved hand through his dark hair.  
Korra stepped forward, "I'm Avatar Korra and I'm looking for whoever's in charge here." She placed her hands on her hips.  
A tall woman stepped forward; her hair was put into one large bun atop her head-an unusual hairstyle compared to the usual WaterTribe Hairdos. "I am Tailla, you may speak to me," she said not unkindly.  
Korra gave a crooked grin, "I'm here because there were reports of an angry spirit," she replied respectfully, "I thought I'd offer some assistance."  
Tailla nodded, "That is true Avatar Korra. The Spirit 'Omeghi' has been keeping us from the North side of our village, and he claims that it is his territory!"  
Bolin could see the woman's hands clench into fists, "He is keeping my people from their homes."

Korra's brow furrowed, clearly thinking about the situation.  
Asami stepped forward, "Have you tried talking to it?" she asked, rubbing at her arms. Despite the warmth of the small room, the cold from outside still chilled their bones. A soft chuckle came from behind Tallia, "You can't talk to monsters."  
"Anana hold your tongue!"  
Korra angrily addressed the speaker, "Spirits aren't monsters," she said tersely. "That's your opinion," replied the girl named Anana, she came into view and…Bolin found himself lost for breath. She was beautiful!

Her hair was shoulder length and smooth like silk, with a length of blue running through the locks near her forehead. Her eyes were big, but not too large, with sparkling blue irises. Her lips were full and covered in red lipstick, and her coat stuck to her curvaceous frame tightly.  
Bolin managed to pull his gaze away from her to shoot Mako a blank stare, his brother was looking at Anana with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth.

Both Asami and Korra seemed unimpressed. Luckily before Korra could go full circle on this girl Tallia spoke, "I'm afraid that we have not tried conversing with the 'creature'," she said, shooting Anana a dirty look. The young woman flashed a fabulous smile to show off her innocence and then…suddenly she was smiling at Bolin! The young EarthBender felt a blush creep across his cheeks, also feeling guilty because he was in a relationship with Opal and shouldn't be falling head over heels (as it were) for some other girl merely because she was pretty-_scratch that_-gorgeous.  
His mind strayed unwillingly to his first _true_ love and he felt his heart squeeze, his first true love…wasn't Opal.

Truth be told his relationship with Opal hadn't been going anywhere as of late, she was sweet, kind, smart and supportive. But, not someone he found himself loving to the full extent of his ability. Her presence didn't force him smile anymore; she was a friend, not a love. He bit his bottom lip at this, suddenly realizing the truth of the matter he managed a weak smile back at Anana.  
"Than that should be our first course of action," Korra said, interrupting Bolin from his thoughts. He absently nodded with the others in agreement when without warning a harsh wind blew in from behind, Bolin quickly grasped at his arms, shoulders hunched as the cold tightened his muscles.

The door slammed shut and the wind stopped, Bolin was aware of a strange tingling running through his spine and up his neck. With a swallow he turned around to face three forms, two looked incredibly alike-twins- while standing behind was an older woman-clearly their mother.  
The young EarthBender found himself focusing on the twin to the right, and only her.  
Her small nose, light blue eyes and uniform dark hair. Her baggy robes having over her slim nearly curve-less figure.  
Bolin, for the second time that day, found his breath taken away.

"Eska…"

* * *

**So as you can see I grew impatient for Book three to be finished, I was growing anxious with the story I had in my head already.  
****Chapter two is finished already so you'll have that right away, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost love…New love?

"Eska" the word was so simple and yet it held so much meaning, without even thinking Bolin said that word…that name.  
The owner of that name seemed surprised to see him for only a second, and then it was as though she was looking right through him.  
"Chiefs Desna and Eska your presence here is most welcome," Tallia announced, "And madam Eesta," she added to the glowering woman behind them.  
The trio walked towards the middle of the room and Bolin found himself pulled aside so that they didn't walk into him, he shot Asami a thankful look before his attention turned back to Eska.  
"Where is the spirit?" Desna asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.  
Tallia seemed surprised by the question, but set about explaining the situation. Bolin was aware vaguely of Anana's presence suddenly by his side, but couldn't find enough motivation to care at that time.

Eska was here…Of course! Why wouldn't she be? This was one of her duties, watching over the North and all of its villages\tribes. Bolin bit his bottom lip hard, wishing that he was anywhere else.  
Eesta cut off Tallia's explanation near the end with a wave of her hand, "It seems that the storm outside has grown too large for us to do anything tonight, might we trouble you for a room?" she gave one of those dangerous smiles that said that she wasn't _actually_ asking.  
Tallia nodded, "O-of course. Anana," she snapped her finger to gain the girl's attention, "please guide them to my best rooms."  
Bolin noted how much this woman was suddenly sounding as though she was a hotel manager when under the intense gaze of Eesta. He also noted Anana's absence as the girl sashayed across the room to guide Eesta, Desna, and Eska to the back of the building.

Tallia let out a breath as though she had been holding it in since they'd been there, "I was just about to tell you… my son Kana sent out for _them_. If you wish to go home, than I am more than willing to loan you a sled."  
Korra, who was looking rather shell-shocked about the whole thing, shook her head slowly. "No. It's alright, know those two-er-three, they'll need my help. Besides, I'm the Avatar! Taking care of the Spirits is in the job description."

* * *

Bolin was led through the building and into a small room with two bunk beds sticking to the walls, he and Mako took one bunk while Korra and Asami took the other. Needless to say only Bolin was really okay with the situation.

As he fluffed up his lumpy pillow and pulled the thick woolen blanket over his muscular frame, Bolin found his thoughts trailing to Eska.  
She was as he remembered, beautiful, quiet but threatening-with ice blue eyes that looked into his soul when they weren't looking _through_ him.  
He attempted to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat; he needed to talk to her! But…but the idea made him physically sick. After what he had done to her, how could he ever think about speaking to her again?  
He considered pretending as though nothing was wrong; he knew he couldn't have a relationship with her again. But the idea of hurting her like that, it was too much to take!  
Even if he wasn't going to be her boyfriend and her, his girlfriend-they could at least depart as friends.

Bolin could hear the hushed voices of Korra, Mako and Asami as they conversed with each other.  
"Can you believe Desna and Eska are here?" Mako said in almost a yelp.  
Korra made a light scoffing sound, "I know they helped us in the end, but if they get in my way I'm not holding back."  
"Guys, what about Bolin? How do you think he feels about all of this?" Asami added, her voice filled with worry.  
Mako made a small "hm" sound, "I don't know, I kind of assumed that he and Eska weren't 'an item' anymore."  
"Yeah, don't worry about it," Korra replied with a yawn, "there's no way that relationship would work out anyways."

* * *

The next morning Bolin woke up before the others- an unusual occurrence- and he stretched out his arms, his fingertips touching the ceiling. Without a word he launched himself off the bunk, landing rather hard on the floor. Luckily no one woke, so Bolin set about pulling on all of his coats.

Pabu let out a soft mewl sound in his sleep and the young EarthBender gave his belly a fond scratch before he set out from the bedroom.  
Unsure of where he was going he peaked around corners, finding that practically everyone that lived there was still asleep.

And then he reached a kitchen, it was only slightly bigger than the bedroom, with the usual cooking equipment scattered about. In the middle of the room sat a lone wooden table on one wobbly leg, and sitting on a creaky old chair in front of this table with a cup of steaming tea-was Eska.  
Her thin fingers wrapped around the chipped mug, taking in the warmth from inside. Her eyes were focused on the rising steam that seemed to delicately edge around her muted features.  
Bolin noted how her shoulder tensed as she noticed his presence, without looking over at him she rose the cup and took a small sip, her teeth making a soft click against the edge.  
Swallowing thickly Bolin edged across the room as though he was avoiding a wild animal, finally managing to pour himself his own cup of tea. The smell was familiar and warm, it seemed to sooth his roiling emotions and filled him with enough confidence to at least sit at the same table as Eska.

"Good morning," he said quietly, unable to think of anything better to say.  
She didn't reply, her gaze was still fixed firmly on her cup which rested once again on the table's surface. A few locks of her uniformly cut hair rolled off her shoulder and Bolin felt an unexplainable urge to brush it back, resisting said urge he managed a swig of his tea. It was disgusting! But he still choked it down, relishing the warmth settling in his stomach.  
"So um…Listen Es-"  
The young Earthbender was cut off by the loud scraping of Eska's chair against the wooden planks of the floor. She didn't speak, she merely looked through Bolin as she had the day before, then she turned and left the room in a swish of robes.

Bolin sat dumbstruck in his seat, "-ka," he said mostly to himself, feeling as though his heart had been stomped on. With a free hand he ran his fingers through his dark hair, the lone curl mingling with the rest of his hair before it flopped back down against his forehead.  
"Good morning!" announced a cheery voice. Bolin turned his head to see Anana enter the room, bedecked in a cozy looking nightgown, she sashayed across the room and sat across from Bolin, coyly crossing one perfect leg over the other. "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced," she said, flashing a perfect smile, "I'm Anana, and you are?"  
Bolin floundered about for a moment, in search of his name. This girl seemed to leave him entirely breathless, "B-Bolin," he managed.  
The young woman's eyes widened, "Bolin, what a wonderful name," she cooed, taking Eska's forgotten mug she sipped delicately from it.  
Bolin felt his throat tighten for some reason as she did that, "Uh, thank you," he replied simply. Anana nodded, still smiling widely, "I noticed you last night you know,"  
Ok…how was he supposed to reply to that? Apparently he wasn't as she kept on going.  
"I was thinking of how handsome you were and how kind you most likely were…So I want to find out if I was right, would you like that?"  
The young EarthBender's eyes opened wide, was she asking him on a date? Panic settled in and he tapped his fingertip against the table nervously, "I-I should go," he coughed.

The girl raised a perfect eyebrow, "Oh?"  
Bolin almost wanted to say "No, I was lying!", Anana was absolutely beautiful. She seemed nice enough at the moment, so perhaps her outburst of loathing towards the Spirits had nothing to do with being mean. The Earthbender nodded his head solemnly; he would most likely be either talking to or fighting a Spirit, best he not get into this. Without thinking he turned and left the room just as Eska had...He had Opal! _And Eska_, he thought desperately. He didn't really have her; in fact, she probably was never going to speak to him again!  
A small part of Bolin took this information in, he was trying not to get into anything with Anana, he was _trying_ to speak to the girl he loved and lost almost a year ago, and he was trying to remind himself of the love he thought he held for a kind airbender girl.

Since when did his love life become so complicated?!

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Omeghi the Omega!

Later that day Bolin and the rest of Team Avatar-accompanied by none other than Desna and Eska-set out towards the North side of the village.  
Bolin was amazed by the architecture that these Water Tribe people had pulled off, large frozen canopies shielding empty windows. Crystals of ice danced through the pools of water in a large fountain. Small delicate carvings were next to every door, and each lamp had ice wrapping around it like vines. Perhaps it was because of the spirits, Bolin mused, that the ice was like that.  
He was about to mention this to Mako when Korra stepped forwards, "I am looking to speak with the Spirit Omeghi!" she shouted.

Silence filled the area, and Bolin thought he heard a soft snort come from Desna.  
Korra's brow furrowed, "I don't get it, I thought Omeghi was supposed to be keeping people out of this place," she crossed her arms.  
"Maybe it left," offered Asami, her green eyed gaze sweeping over the area.  
Bolin bit his bottom lip, relishing the warmth of the inside of his mouth for a moment. One thing he hated about the North and South-and it was a big thing-was the cold!  
Team Avatar set off further North, passing building after building. Bolin shuddered when snow began to slowly lilt towards the ground.  
"He must have left," concluded Korra with a huff, her breath visible.  
"Shame, I was hoping for something interesting to happen," Eska said plainly, her cold lifeless voice made Bolin's heart leap.

Suddenly, like lighting, what looked like a long pink rope shot out from behind a building and wrapped itself around Eska's ankle! The young WaterBender was lifted off the ground and pulled to where the _rope_ had come from, smashing into corners of buildings as she was pulled!  
"ESKA!" Bolin found himself crying out, without thinking he ran towards whatever was dragging her in. At the same time his friends (and Desna) ran as well.  
Eska seemed to regain her thoughts and she lifted a delicate hand, water forming on the ground and following her. Then, with incredibly precise movement for someone being dragged, she turned that water back into ice and slashed at the _rope_.  
She dropped to the ground and whatever had been dragging her pulled back, a strange screech echoing through the entire area.

"Eska!" Bolin found himself shouting again as he reached her thin form, he knelt down to help her up, "Are you ok?"  
She didn't reply, instead as she stood up she shoved her hand into his chest sending him backwards. Bolin watched with wide eyes as his former girlfriend stood up and dusted off her robe, giving him a look that was so cold it could have frozen a volcano!  
He stood up, attempting to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat when Mako came to his side, "What was that?!" he demanded.

And then, he found out.

Bolin decided that there were three parts to Omeghi-Wolf, Cat, and Frog.  
The large white creature had the head of a wolf, his mouth filled with uneven but incredibly sharp teeth. His back arched but was very wolfen, and his front paws were very much of said species.  
His eyes were like cats though, with slit pupils. He had cat ears that twitched back and forth taking in each sound, and his tail was long and sort of poofy, flicking the end lazily as he stood coiled before them.  
His tongue was like a frogs, and Bolin realized that it had been the thing to grab Eska. And his back legs were (though covered with fur like the rest of his body) bent and froglike, ending in elongated toes. And lastly he had red markings along his brow and down his sides, making him overall one of the strangest Spirits Bolin had come across.

"Go back to where you came from," Omeghi said, bristling. His long tongue rolled around his mouth and over his sharp teeth like he had no control over it.  
Korra set her face like stone, "Are you the great Spirit Omeghi?" she inquired, even though it seemed pretty obvious that he was.  
"That I am Avatar," Omeghi said, grinning like…well like all of his creatures. "Omeghi the Omega, ruler of this territory -and beyond!"  
Bolin saw Eska out of the corner of his eye, her small hands clenched into fists. Desna was standing beside her, casting glances at her just to be sure that she wasn't injured too badly.  
Omeghi (the Omega) pulled Bolin's attention back towards his misshapen form again though as he spoke, "I know why you're here," he began, "You have no right to take away my territory!" he snarled.  
Korra shook her head, "I'm not saying that you have to leave, just allow others to stay here."  
The Canine, Amphibian, Feline let out a brittle laugh, "You must be joking, this is MY territory Avatar! Omeghi the Omega does not allow weaklings into his realm!"

Silence followed that statement, and Bolin was sure that Korra was considering just how to take Omeghi down.  
Asami broke the silence, and some of the tension, "Mr. Omeghi…sir," she cleared her throat as politely as she could, "What if you moved your territory just a little bit? We just need these houses," she gestured to the surrounding buildings.  
Omeghi was suddenly in Asami's face, his wet nose just barely touching hers, "And why would I give up my lovely houses?" he sneered.  
Then with incredible force that dented the snow beneath him, Omeghi jumped onto one of the buildings. Bolin watched in amazement as he clung to the sides with his elongated paws, his tongue rolling out of his mouth, "NOT GET OUT!"

Korra forcefully pulled everyone closer to her, "There's no convincing this guy, I saw we try to drive him out," she pursed her lips as though the idea (for once) didn't appeal to her.  
Bolin's green eyes searched his friend's faces as they each finally nodded in agreement, his brow furrowed as it landed once again on Eska. Her thin features were blank, if not slightly pained and Bolin wondered if she had been hurt more then she let on. He wanted to voice this concern to perhaps his brother Mako when one of their group was taken by the ankle…Korra.

Omeghi's tongue was out and wrapping tightly around Korra who was flailing in an attempt of coming free, she swung her arm sending fire in Omeghi's direction but he dodged it-bringing her closer until they were face to face. His tongue wrapped tighter around her body, and taking in her arms so she couldn't bend.  
Mako was trying to find a way to save her, but they were on top of a building! He eventually decided to use his fire to try and rocket up, when Omeghi did something that stopped everyone in their tracks…He threw Korra, sending her into the corner of a building so hard Bolin thought he heard a "Crunch" to go along with it!  
She then fell to the ground, completely unconscious. Panicked Bolin followed Mako and Asami to Korra's aide, she had a large head wound that was bleeding so hard it stained the ground red. Her eyes were wide open in shock-stunned.

Bolin felt as though his heart was in his throat, "Is she…dead?'

* * *

**Apologies for the wait on this chapter, I had a really busy week! I kind of typed this chapter up in one go, so sorry if it seems a bit…rough. No time to edit.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An injured Avatar and injured feelings

Bolin was panicking, but that was nothing compared to Mako! The tall, thin, FireBender was clutching Korra's hand like a lifeline. Asami who seemed to always be level headed in these situations pulled on the Peacekeeper glove that she always brought, and put herself between Omeghi and Korra.  
Eska and Desna also took up fighting stances, slim hands raised ever so slightly to pull water from around them at a moment's notice.  
Bolin suddenly found himself feeling entirely useless! There was no earth to bend, he couldn't heal Korra. He was strong but Omeghi liked to fight from far away, so he had nothing!

"Eska!" Mako shouted, bringing Bolin out of his self-deprecation. The young WaterBender turned to face him, she didn't say anything-she didn't have to.  
"Do you know how to heal?" Mako pleaded, carefully lifting Korra's head off the ice cold ground. Eska shook her head so softly it was almost invisible, "I cannot, though mother did try."  
Bolin felt suddenly choked, was she saying that…she couldn't heal? That she had tried and failed? Just like him and Metalbending!  
"Please Eska you have to try," Bolin found himself pleading, despite the lump that was still in his throat. "I told you that I cannot heal! Is that too difficult for you to understand?!" she shouted.

"GO AWAY!" Omeghi shrieked from his perch, his wolfen face set in a hideous snarl. Once again his tongue shot out, this time at Asami. But with lighting fast reflexes she managed to press her glove to the pink flesh.  
Omeghi let out a loud screech as electricity ran through his tongue and up through his body; he pulled the long rope-ish flesh back into his mouth and hugged his muzzle with his two front paws.  
Asami gave a triumphant smile, though when she spoke to her companions her voice was dire, "We need to go guys! I can't hold him off for long!"  
Mako shook his head; "I don't know if it's safe to move her!" his voice was breaking.

Then, without warning Korra broke out of her shock! Her ice blue eyes blinked several times before her lips parted and a high cry of pain escaped them.  
"Korra, it's ok!" Mako assured, though he didn't really look assuring. Bolin knelt down by his friend and Brother's side, "What'we do Mako?" he yelped as Korra didn't reply, instead she merely breathed heavily threw the pain.  
His elder brother bit his bottom lip, "Are you sure you can't try?" his gaze fixed on Eska who had been standing like a deer in the headlights the entire time. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly-a rare sign of _any _emotion from her- "I-I can't," she replied in a low voice, her gaze suddenly fixed upon the ground.  
Mako sighed, "What about Desna?" he snapped, clearly agitated with her. Bolin found this rather unfair; it wasn't as though she was _choosing _not to heal! She just…couldn't.  
Before Desna could reply Eska put a hand on his arm, "He can't either."

Omeghi was pacing, his long back legs stretching too their full capacity then snapping tight to his body with each step, he was growling-reminding Bolin of a caged Lion (or whatever lion mixes there are out there).  
Mako's face set in determination and Bolin saw him wrap his thin arms around Korra's limp frame, he then lifted her as he stood up.  
It amazed Bolin how much he still cared for Korra even though they were broken up, the way he fondly pushed back her hair and held her close to him. They may never be boyfriend and Girlfriend again (or beyond), but they had a bond that couldn't be broken.  
"Let's go!" the FireBender shouted, and he set out towards the populated part of town as fast as he could. Korra's arms wrapping around his broad shoulders and clinging to his clothes. Bolin turned to Asami and grabbed her arm, and she started to run too.

Eska and Desna were staring at Omeghi the Omega with faces set in determination, and Bolin found himself frightened to think that they might try and defeat Omeghi by themselves, "Eska, Desna come on!" he shouted, and with one strong hand he grabbed at Eska's arm. To his surprise she let out a startled cry and she pulled away as though his touch had hurt her!  
Despite the terrible emotion that rose inside of him at that revelation, Bolin realized that he at least had their attention, "We'll come back when Korra's better, come on!"  
Desna raised a solitary eyebrow, his mouth a thin line, "We could defeat the Spirit now and save _her_ the trouble," he stated.  
Eska nodded, though her eyebrows were still slightly drawn together. Bolin shook his head, "It's not safe, please!" he pleaded.

This seemed to please Desna, the fact that Bolin was practically begging for him to go. He smirked very lightly before it faded, "Very well," he said, and the young EarthBender was pleased to find that as he ran-both of them were following him.

* * *

"Is she going to be ok?" Bolin asked for probably the fiftieth time, and for the fiftieth time he received no answer.  
Anana was bent over the Avatar, her perfect hands raised over Korra's head. Glowing water swirled around the still heavily bleeding wound. Anana's colored lips were pressed together as she concentrated slowly moving her hands gracefully around the water. Mako gripped Bolin's shoulder tightly as he watched-subdued, it kind of hurt-but he wasn't about to complain!  
Asami stood in the doorway, gaze fixed firmly on the floor and worry etched on every perfect feature.

Asami moved aside as Tallia entered the room, "Any progress?" she asked softly. Finally Anana acknowledged her surroundings, though she was still clearly concentrating on the task at hand, "She'll live," she replied, and all around the room was filled with relieved sighs, "It will take time for me repair everything, she was hit hard," she sighed through her petit nose.  
"Fetch Da'Rose, I need to rest my hands a bit," she flexed her slim fingers to confirm what she had said. Tallia nodded, "Of course."

Not much later an older woman (who was introduced as Ballek De'Rose) entered and took over the healing from Anana.  
Bolin suddenly found himself being ushered out of the room by the beautiful young woman, her hands nudging his elbow, "De'Rose needs silence and space," she explained cheerfully.  
Mako and Asami went to different parts of the house to pace, and Bolin was about to do the same when Anana tightened her grip on his arm.  
"Are you alright?" she asked softly. The young EarthBender blinked, "Um…Yeah, maybe a bit tired," he shrugged, "I'm much better off than Korra," he bit his bottom lip.  
Anana's eyes widened, "Oh honey no! Don't feel guilty just because she was hurt and you weren't! Live to fight another day!"

He was surprised by this exclamation, but even more surprised to feel the hot tears that formed, "I should have…saved her," he said, struggling to contain emotions he hadn't realized he was feeling.  
The young WaterTribe girl gave him a sympathetic look, "its ok sweetie," she said in an assuring a voice, her hand stroking his arm like he would stroke Pabu, "You did what you could."  
That was a lie and he knew it, he had done nothing! But because he wanted to make Anana happy, he smiled, "Thank you," he said softly.  
The young woman grinned and pulled Bolin into her arms for a hug, he hovered his hands over her back before he finally rested them lightly against her form fitting jacket.  
"There now, that's better," she said, then without warning she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Bolin was aware of the huge blush that was now forming on his cheeks full force as Anana pulled away, he floundered to say something…anything! But in the end he didn't have to say a word because Anana merely winked, and sashayed away like some sort of model.  
The young EarthBender stood stock still, his mouth opened slightly in shock. He snapped out of it when a soft exclamation of pain coming from a different room. Curiously, he walked towards where the sound had come from-ending up at a door that was open very slightly as though someone had attempted to slam it only for it to swing open again.  
Steeling his resolve Bolin opened the door some more and entered the room.

It was Eska!

The young Waterbender was sitting on one of two (highly comfortable) beds; her long sleeve was rolled up revealing a large bruise on her arm. With one hand she was swirling water around the bruise, but it wasn't glowing, it merely brushed over her skin.  
With a frustrated growl she threw the water at the wall, then let out another mewl of pain as it jogged her arm.  
That was when she noticed Bolin's presence, she breathed in sharply her ice blue eyes widened. That didn't matter to Bolin, because his gaze was fixed too firmly on her injury. Without thinking he stepped forwards and reached out a hand as though to touch her arm, her long, bony, _perfect_ arm.  
She reacted rather harshly to this, with her free hand she grabbed his pointer finger and squeezed tightly, her face fixed in almost a snarl!  
"Don't," she said thickly, "touch me!"  
Bolin blinked at her, "You're hurt," he said softly and warmly, his thick eyebrows drew together as she released his hand and then rolled down her sleeve with her own, "Brilliant observation," she said coldly.

"You should go to Anana," he replied firmly, holding his arms at his side. She shook her head, not saying a word.  
This bugged Bolin more than he could say! How long could this go on? Who knows how long he would need to stay? Considering Korra's condition, and if she was going to wait with them to fight Omeghi then…Then he would have to endure her silence, her ice cold stares, and her suffering in silence. And he wasn't going to let her suffer!  
"Eska please, just talk to me!" he demanded.  
Eska's upper lip curled contemptuously, and without reply she stood up to leave the room. Only, this time he wasn't having it!  
With one hand he took her shoulder and gripped it tight enough for her to stop in her tracks, but not so tight that it hurt her, "Please…" he said solemnly, looking right into her eyes, "I know that I hurt you-badly- I just…" he stopped himself, how could he explain to her just _why_ he had left? What Eesta had said still stuck in his mind, those hateful but truth filled words that hurt like nails digging deeper and deeper inside of his soul.

"How could you hurt me?" she said, returning his gaze, "I had not real feelings for you, they were brought upon by rebelliousness against my parents. They were nothing. You were nothing." Her voice did not change its tone the entire time she was talking, her face showed nothing at all.  
But she didn't need to, her words stung like a weasel-snake bite!  
Bolin pulled back as though he had been burned, "So you're saying that I-I meant nothing to you?"  
How could she deny her feelings like that? How could she…?  
She gave a wry, cutting smile, "Of course you didn't -_My feeble turtle duck."_

That was it! Bolin had enough! That simple nickname that had always been a sign of their true relationship used so hatefully was the last straw.  
His hands clenched into fists, "Alright, whatever!" he shouted, and he turned to leave, but not before giving her a sorrowful stare, "I thought you meant something to me…guess I was just fooling myself!"  
And with that he was gone, not registering the shocked expression that had come to her face as soon as she had said those words…those hateful, hateful words!  
They were all hateful, everyone!  
Bolin entered the kitchen and grabbed his thick jacket, then pulled it over his strong arms. Mako, who had been sitting at the table-hands folded in front of his mouth, looked up at him with surprise, "Bolin, where are you going?" he asked.

"OUT!" Bolin shouted, before he exited the building, slamming the door behind him. Taking in a sharp breath, he started to walk away from the village-no real idea where he was going.

* * *

**Have you guys seen the latest episode? Oh my gosh it was amazing! Korra's been going uphill ladies and gentlemen! xD  
Oh yeah and- Tenzin nooo! Stupid cliffhanger *grumble grumble***

**Please review! (You know you want to!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Having a heart-to-heart under duress

Bolin wasn't sure how long he had been walking; all he knew was that he didn't want to do it anymore!  
His dark hair was speckled with snowflakes, his nose gone completely pink and his frozen fingers were curling and uncurling against his palm in hopes of restoring circulation.  
His feet were digging into the snow, tired from the constant movement.  
As much as it hurt though, he kept walking until the village was completely out of sight. Darkness had just begun to settle on the frozen wasteland, and those stars left uncovered by the clouds twinkled brightly above him.

As he walked, Bolin suddenly realized that he had no plan! It seemed unrealistic to keep walking, not to mention stupid. But he couldn't bear the idea of going back.  
With a huff of hair which wafted visibly in front of him, he lowered himself carefully to the ground. Gloveless knuckles brushing against the surface of snow before his hands wrapped around his arms and began rubbing furiously at them.  
How long could he survive like this? He already felt exposed without his bending, so perhaps he should return to somewhere less…snowy.

**_WOOOSH_**

Bolin was thrown to the side by an enormous wave of ice cold water; his landing dug him deep into the snow, but allowed him the ability to see what had happened.  
Two men (Waterbenders of course) were walked towards him with smirks on their faces, water dancing around their hands.  
Bolin struggled to a stand and managed a fighting stance, his limbs protesting painfully against it. So far from the village, he wondered who these people were. Had they followed him? Were they merely out to rob him?  
He wasn't given enough time to think about this, the two Waterbenders were moving to attack again. One jumped and kicked, sending thick water at Bolin's stomach.  
The young EarthBender quickly dodged this attack, only for the other to slam ice into his side-sending him once again to the ground.

Bolin clenched his teeth against the pain and scrabbled to his feet, with agonizing strides he came to his attackers and managed to slam his fist into one of their cheekbones. A muffled curse was expelled from the hurt man who staggered to the side due to the sheer force of the punch, and Bolin managed a triumphant smirk before the first man decided he had enough.  
With both hands he pulled water up around Bolin, consuming the EarthBender and forcing him to his knees until it reached his chin. Then, the water froze, encasing Bolin in a block of ice.  
The WaterBender that had been punched sauntered over to his captive and with one hand he grabbed his hair, pulling Bolin's head back painfully.

To say that the young EarthBender was panicking was an understatement, these men clearly wanted to hurt him, they were seemingly in the middle of nowhere and he was powerless!  
With determination he stared straight into the eyes of the first attacker, who had as stream of water dangling from his fingers.  
He could tell that the man was going to strike his final blow, perhaps even to kill Bolin. _What a way to go! _ he thought pathetically, though he was still bravely staring down his attacker.

And then it happened, an enormous shard of ice dug into the arm of one of the attackers, making him cry out and release Bolin's hair.  
The young Earthbender struggled to see what was going on; all he could tell was that someone was saving him!  
The second Waterbender shot ice back at Bolin's savior with precision, and yet was unable to completely halt the onslaught of water which was coming at him.  
A chunk of snow slammed hard into his cheek, hard enough to create thin scratches on his dark skin. A shorter and thinner person finally arrived in Bolin's line of sight.

Eska…again! The young Earthbender suddenly found that he could hear his own heartbeat as he watched his ex-girlfriend turn and kick slamming a waterfall against her enemy.  
The first Waterbender remained unnoticed by her, the shard of ice still sticking grotesquely out of his arm, he was slowly and quietly coming towards Eska, a sneer set deeply on his face.  
Bolin wanted to warn her, but he couldn't find his voice. In fact he could barely breathe! The shell surrounding him was constricting his lungs so they didn't expand all the way, perhaps the only thing keeping him steady.  
Eska had managed to fully knock out the second attacker, and he could tell that she was going to turn around…She wasn't quick enough.  
The still conscious Waterbender attacked with lightning reflexes, sending Eska to the ground! Unfortunately for him, her retaliation was brutal, slamming him in the stomach and knocking all air from his lungs with a soft strangled cry. Then, without bending, she punched him in the face which knocked him to the ground, unconscious alongside his friend.

Bolin smiled proudly, she was an incredible fighter! Patiently he waited for her to stand again and release him from his watery prison…but she didn't.  
"Eska?" he asked softly, worry lacing his tone. She groaned softly, sending fear down the Earthbender's spine, "Eska wake up!"  
Her fingers curled around the snow, and with severe unsteadiness she managed to stand.  
Bolin watched helplessly as she staggered towards him, revealing a bloody wound near her hairline. "Are you ok?" he asked, talking being the only thing he could really do at that moment.  
She looked at him with a bleary far away gaze, "If I was ok, I would not be bleeding," she replied plainly, her small hands gripping at the giant ice block for support.  
_Can't argue with that logic_, Bolin thought fondly, "Can you free me?" he asked; only now noticing the horrible sting of cold against his unprotected hands.  
She nodded almost invisibly, and then she thrust one hand out rather like karate chop.

A loud crack filled the empty area, but it quickly became apparent to Bolin that he was still surrounded by ice.  
He was aware though of a chip which had been dug out of its surface. Eska fell to her knees, one hand immediately going to her wound.  
"Eska?" the Young Earthbender asked softly, wishing that he could reach out and touch her…help her.  
"I can free you, but it will take time," she replied tersely through grit teeth.  
Bolin shook his head with difficulty, "You should go back and get help, I'll be fine," he assured, but she replied with the same action. "I can barely walk," she croaked.  
"I'm sorry!" Bolin snapped, though just why he was angry he did not know just yet. Perhaps it was residue of the bitterness he had been feeling towards her only a few moments ago.  
It would be complete a lie to say that what she had said before didn't still sting…But she had saved his life, and now she was hurt and it was his fault!

How could he hurt her like that?

He imagined that her arm was still injured, and another pang of hatred towards himself consumed Bolin. She didn't seem to notice his inner turmoil as she once again struck the block, sending another large chip of it flying.  
For a while, this was all there was.  
But then Bolin found himself hating the silence, they were both there, why couldn't they talk?  
"Why did you come after me?" his voice was solemn, and it felt almost alien against the quiet background.  
She didn't reply, instead pursing her lips.  
It struck Bolin hard how much he wanted to touch those lips with his own, to brush his hand against her jawline and press his forehead against hers. Even to hug her thin frame against his, to seek comfort from her. He had missed her more than he could ever admit.  
Opal had been a welcome distraction, someone he thought he loved more than Eska. But it was more like puppy love which settled softly into friendship without him even realizing it.  
And Anana…he wasn't even sure where she stood. Was she a friend? She clearly wanted to be more than that! But was he willing to be that for her? He didn't know.

"You left without your gloves," Eska said suddenly, "foolish."  
Bolin was stunned by the kind yet chastising tone which she had taken up, but didn't let that show on his face-_she probably has a concussion._  
"I wasn't really thinking straight," he replied, sending a puff of hair towards the small black curl resting on his forehead.  
Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, her gaze fixed firmly upon the ground as she managed to chip more into the frozen casing.  
"Eska," Bolin said in a whisper, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

She nodded, looking up at him again with that faraway gaze. Only now it was softer, like the ice in her soul had melted. Perhaps this was because of her injury; there was no point in getting his hopes up just because she was concussed.  
"And I'm sorry I left you last year, and I'm sorry I was afraid of you, I'm sorry I left you again before our wedding day, and I'm just…sorry!" his voice going high and reedy. How did this happen? When did he become such a terrible person?!  
"Do not be sorry for being afraid of me," she replied with a catlike grin, a mere mirror of her usual self, "And I realize now how _just_ your reaction to your forced betrothal to me was, I do not blame you," she turned a large section of the ice into water and it sunk down into the snow.

Bolin swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat…they were talking. Actually talking! How he missed it!  
He found himself smiling warmly at her, "So, I'm forgiven?" he asked.  
"No."  
The young Earthbender blinked at her in confusion, the feeling of guilt suddenly refusing to settle. When she didn't continue he wondered if he should ask why, but a small part of him didn't want to know. It was fair that she wouldn't forgive him; it would at least require time!  
And Eska wasn't exactly a _forgiving_ person in the first place! He couldn't expect her to just go out and say "Yes you're forgiven for abandoning me and leaving behind a note that explained _nothing._ It's totally ok bro!"

Eska thrust out her hand one last time, and Bolin was amazed to find the rest of the ice block turn into water and drop around him.  
At the same time she collapsed towards him, and with his newly freed arms he let her fall into them. Her breathing was steady, but she greatly required medical attention!  
Sopping wet, freezing, and sore everywhere-Bolin kissed the top of her head then pulled her close, sliding his hands underneath her knees and near her shoulders.  
He then lifted her off the ground, her limp form resisting his hold but not hard enough for him to set her down again.  
Bolin sighed softly, setting out in a direction that he dearly hoped-was North.

**Gah, I hadn't realized how long it had been since I wrote in this! D8  
The worst part being that I don't really have an excuse beyond laziness and mild writer's block. So, sorry!  
Have you guys seen the ending of Book 3? The feels! Although, the way it ends does not line up with this story at all. Don't ask me where this comes in, if you can figure it out I'll give you a cookie.**

**Anywho, bye and thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Take care of her….Or else!

"So cold, so cold, so cold, so cold," Bolin repeated over and over again, his teeth chattering incessantly. His fingers dug into Eska's robes, seeking her pleasant body heat. He had been carrying her for what felt like hours, though in reality it must have been somewhere around ten minutes.  
His eyes were dry, his skin felt like thousands of tiny daggers were digging into it, and he imagined that his feet had turned blue.  
Yet in the end, he held Eska closer to him because he thought that _she_ was cold.

Every so often her eyelids would flutter open and she would stare blankly at his face, then they would lower again and she would slip back into unconsciousness. Every time this happened the young Earthbender would try to talk to her, let her know that he was still holding her-she was safe, and so was he. But she never seemed to hear him.  
This terrified him more than he could ever put to words.  
When Korra had been hurt, his first fear was her death-but this was beyond that, to the point of him almost breaking out in tears!  
Of course, he couldn't allow that to happen. If he broke down, he would be forced to set down Eska, and he wasn't going to do that!

Bolin was glad that he was stronger than most. Eska was thin and rather small, but she was human-and thus, heavy. But to Bolin she was quite easy to lift.  
Carefully he adjusted her position in his arms, and he swallowed thickly when one of her hands swung out and gripped his fur lined collar in response. She groaned, pressing her forehead against his shoulder, spreading blood against his coat.  
"Keep walking, keep walking, keep walking," Bolin said, trying to focus on the lights just ahead. He was close!  
Snow fought against his boots as he seemed to dig himself deeper and deeper, "Keep…walking," he held Eska tighter, _I must save you,_ _you protected me before, _"Keep walking…"

_ I will not let you die!_

* * *

"Bolin!"

The young Earthbender looked blearily at his brother who stood in the open doorway, his pale face made visible by the bright streetlamps "What happened?" he rushed out into the snow and gingerly took Eska from Bolin's arms.  
"I w-was at-t-acked," came the teeth chattering reply, "Sh-she came and saved me, b-but she got hit, I h-had to carry her f-from the wastelands," he pointed out her wound with one stiff finger.  
Mako gave his brother a sympathetic eye, "Sit down and warm up little bro, I've got her," he said, and he carried her past the kitchen. Bolin could hear him call for Anana.  
Tensely he walked across the room and pulled a chair out for him to sit, and then he pulled off his boots and coat throwing everything to the floor without care.  
The needling of warmth through ice cold skin was a strangely pleasant one, and he let out a soft sigh as he rubbed at his arms.  
As far as he could tell he wasn't going to lose any body parts to frostbite- thank goodness.

His eyes closed his mind empty of any thought beyond worry for Eska until he heard soft footsteps coming towards him.  
He looked up to see Desna, staring down at him with empty eyes reminiscent of Eska's. Yet deep within the young Earthbender could see deep intelligence and understanding through those eyes, Desna might be a bit…er, strange, but he was by no means heartless.  
"The Firebender says that you saved my sister," he said bluntly, showing sign of emotion on his thin face. Bolin sat up a bit, fixing his green eyes on Desna's ice blue ones, "She saved me first," he replied. The Waterbender prince suddenly reached out a hand and grasped the back of a chair, taking a seat in front of Bolin.  
Needless to say Bolin was intimidated by the searching stare Eska's brother was giving him, bangs covering half of his eyes , and a shadow created by the small fire in the fireplace surrounded his features.  
"She was distraught."  
Bolin blinked, "What?" he said, blinking in confusion at the sudden exclamation. Desna gave him a- _you are the stupidest creature I've ever met_-look that made the Earthbender want to tear his hair out.  
"She was distraught when you left her."

Oh. Bolin sighed, "I know…" he said softly. The corners of Desna's mouth formed the tiniest of frowns, almost invisible to the naked eye, "And yet you left. I thought it transparent that you _cared_ for her, and yet you confusingly left her."  
Not a question, a statement. Desna was showing dark concern for his sister, and Bolin considered just how to respond truthfully without incurring the wrath of the young Waterbender.  
"I do care for her, a lot! But things got…complicated. I realized that we couldn't be together," his thoughts went back to the fateful day, so prepared to ask for her hand in marriage-only to run away. He tried to remind himself it was for her own good, but it still hurt.  
"Complicated?" Desna pushed, and Bolin realized that this was the most he'd ever heard out of him. Usually Desna was the one who stood silently beside Eska, offering callous jokes every so often and basically being a third wheel on dates.

"Yes, complicated," Bolin replied tersely, refusing to elaborate.  
Desna seemed to suddenly change tactic, "You should have seen her face when you went out for your _walk_, the fear. I pity her for her weakness only when it comes to you," he closed his eyes.  
Bolin swallowed thickly, why was Desna dredging all of this up?  
The anger he felt when she refused to talk to him, as though all they had gone through had meant nothing to her. She even said so, so why did he keep chasing after her? Why did he so desperately want to spend the rest of his life with her?  
"I was upset, " Bolin replied finally, "But I don't think I am that much anymore," he added hastily, thinking warmly of how she had come after him and saved his life. Even was she was deeply injured she still chipped away at the icy prison created by those Waterbenders.  
And in return, he had carried her home.

Desna made a soft "hm" sound, "Fair enough," he said, standing up. Bolin watched with confusion as Desna started to leave. He stopped, and without turning around spoke in a dangerous tone, "I don't doubt that you have _feelings_ for my sister. But if you ever hurt her in any way, I will _end your miserable little life_."  
And with that, he left the room, most likely going to check on his sister.  
"I don't doubt it," Bolin replied quietly, mostly to himself. What….what was that exactly? Was this Desna's way of giving Bolin his blessing? He had no idea, but he was going to take whatever that was and run with it.

* * *

Bolin walked into the small enclosed room, his breath caught in his lungs. Eesta stood over her daughter, holding her hand and whispering dire words to her.  
Eska was still unconscious, her face gone pale and a bandage resting on her head. Anana had only been able to heal some of the surface wound, unable to completely help her.  
"You," Eesta said, having noticed his presence. Bolin tensed at the loathing that filled her voice. "You did this to her," she snarled.  
Bolin shook his head, "No...Yes…She was protecting me," he spluttered to reply, trying not to look into Eesta's catlike eyes.  
The woman stood up and stood uncomfortably short to the young Earthbender's face, "I told you last time that your presence would ruin her, and now see what you've done! You may talk to her now if you'd like, but I will not allow you to spend any more time with my daughter. She is too good for your pathetic peasant self."

The all too familiar squeeze of his heart had Bolin close his eyes, listening to the click of shoes as Eesta left her daughter.  
When the sound stopped, he opened his eyes and slowly walked across the room, lowering himself into a chair beside Eska's bed.  
For a few moments he merely listened to her breathe, in…out….in….out. Relaxing him and bringing him down to earth.  
"I know I said this before, but…sorry," he shrugged his broad shoulders. "It seems that whenever we come together, there seems to be something standing in our way. My fear of you for one," he gave a light chuckle, even though he didn't feel it.  
"Our first kiss meant something though, it was as though all the bad times seemed to melt away…But I guess they were still there for you, so…yeah," he ran a hand through his hair, looking at the ground as he did so.  
"Your mother and brother are both planning my untimely demise, your mother especially. And she's right you know, I did ruin you a little. I'll probably keep doing it, so maybe…maybe I should just give up." He looked at her perfect face and sighed, "You said you don't love me, and I'm going to pretend to believe you… You're free of me," decidedly, he leaned over her and kissed her lips softly. Relishing the warmth of her body, she was alive and breathing, soon she would wake and find the world had changed for her.

He hoped it was for the better. _I did what I promised for now, I'm terribly confused and unsure but at least I know that…I love you Eska._

**I'm a jerk, I feel like every time progress is made I keep back-pedaling with the same old stuff.  
Don't worry, neither Desna or Eska are going to let Bolin pull this stuff again for long!**

**Thanks to designtechdk and Mr. Average for reviewing!**

**Please continue to do so X)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Turtle Duck

Bolin hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep until he awoke with his face planted into the edge of Eska's bed. He was precariously balanced on the chair, arms dangling off the edge so that his knuckles rested on the wooden floor. The warmth of the building had loosened most of his muscles, but the Earthbender could still feel the sting from where the ice touched his skin.  
He didn't move as realized that something was stroking his dark hair, he swallowed as fingernails worked their way through a tangle carefully and then moved forward to run through it again. It didn't take a genius to realize that it was Eska.  
Although he rather enjoyed the sensation, it reminded Bolin of when he had first been going out with Eska. He had been her pet. Something she didn't care about, only there to amuse and sometimes be protected like a child.  
When one finger started tracing circles on his scalp (sending pleasant tingles down his spine) he finally decided to move. This was rather the opposite of his plan.  
So as not to surprise her, he let out what he hoped was a "waking up" groan, and turned his head a little bit. Immediately the hand pulled away, and Bolin realized rather quickly that he wished it hadn't.

Continuing with the charade he lifted his head off the bed and steadied himself on the chair, stretching out his muscular limbs and then finally blinking sleepily at his ex-girlfriend.  
The young woman was looking at him with slightly narrowed ice blue eyes, her hair all in disarray. Her hands were resting by her sides, reminding Bolin unpleasantly of a dead body in a coffin.  
"You're awake," he said, suddenly realizing how great that was. If she was conscious her head wound couldn't have been that bad!  
"I would have thought that obvious," she said with light humor in her tone. Bolin couldn't keep a grin from growing on his face, "Yeah, yeah," he brushed it off.  
Eska attempted to sit, her face screwing up in pain.  
"Woah there, hey let me help you," Bolin said, quickly offering his hands. She took one while the other pressed into the middle of her back to keep her steady, and eventually she was sitting comfortably.

"Thank you," Eska offered, though it was obvious she had forced the words out of herself. Somehow that made Bolin smile, she was actually making the effort, "You're welcome," he replied softly.  
The two sat in silence for a moment, Bolin considering what to do next and completely unsure on what was running through _her _head.  
Eska had a faraway gaze fixed on her hands, her fingers playing with each other. It made the young Earthbender's heart swell, which only seemed to create a nervousness inside of him that couldn't be quelled.

Remembering his promise the night before, Bolin stood up, absently running one strong hand through his hair (and finding he preferred when Eska did it).  
"Eska, I need to um…I need to talk to you about…something," he almost wanted to slap his palm to his forehead, but restrained doing so-this was not eloquent in the least. Eska's gaze went from faraway, to confused, to defensively hostile in a matter of seconds. It was as though she could sense what he was going to say, which made it all the more terrible.  
Needless to say, Bolin chickened out at the last second, "I should go check on some sort of breakfast! Most important meal of the day you know," he chuckled nervously, and attempted to make a hasty retreat.

"Bolin…."

And just like that, he stopped in his tracks. Eska's voice was weak and filled with pain, his name spoken with so much of everything it broke right in the middle. The young Earthbender turned to see her looking at him, one hand pressed to her bandage, the other reaching out towards him, "Stay…please," she said, her voice devoid of any of the emotion she had offered earlier.  
Bolin swallowed, but nodded mutely and took his seat back, taking her hand in his. "Does it hurt much?" he asked softly, "I could go get Anana!"  
Eska's mouth formed a thin line, "I am fine Turtle Duck, I just wish for you to stay with me."

It was almost like a slap in the face how casually Eska had slipped her nickname for him into the sentence, this time it was filled with warmth and Bolin noted that she had left out the word "Feeble" from the title.  
It forced tears into his eyes, "D-do you know, I don't think we've ever had a real conversation?" he yelped abruptly, hoping to divert his emotions unsuccessfully, "I don't even know your favorite color! We never talk for more then what? Ten minutes? Five?"  
Eska raised an eyebrow, but immediately lowered it with a wince. Her gaze became level with his, "Green," she said plainly.  
He grinned despite himself, wiping furiously at his eyes with the back of his hand.  
"And what is yours?" Eska continued, apparently set on humoring him now. Bolin didn't mind, "Blue," he replied in earnest, though that had not been his favorite up until that moment.

* * *

Bolin spent several hours talking about very boring things, the weather ("Very cold…very, very, very cold."), different types of Bending (Eska believed that water was the best, Bolin decided not to challenge her on it) ProBending even! (though Bolin did most of the talking there) Until the young woman suddenly drifted off.  
Bolin was at first scared out of his mind that something had happened, but soon realized that she was still living-only asleep, and so he helped her to lie down, brushing her hair gently away from her face.

Now what?

As he pulled up one of Eska's blankets to her chin, Bolin became aware of a presence behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and his fingers unconsciously formed fists.  
"What did I say?"  
The young Earthbender swallowed, "This is still my first visit, I haven't left since last night," he replied, turning to face Eesta with defiant determination.  
The woman had a dangerous glint in her eyes, "I told you to stay away, and yet here you are. You haven't learned at all from previous encounters that you are only hurting her," she scowled down at Eska, absently moving her daughter's foot so that she was lying in a straight line.  
"I get that I hurt her sometimes," Bolin said, brow furrowing, "But at this point, how is staying away going to help her? She needs someone, and I seem to be the only one able to offer comfort!"

Eska let out a soft groan, and the young Earthbender quieted his tone, "What she needs right now is a friend, and I'm more than willing to be that. If you have something against that, I don't care. I'll leave when I want to."  
Eesta-much to Bolin's surprise-grinned, "Dear me, he puts up a fight. What kind of friend puts another in danger?"  
"A bad one!" Bolin snapped, and then snapped his mouth shut. What kind of argument was that?! Something about these people always left him flustered.  
Eesta, seeing that she had won, gave a cat like smile before she turned around, "She would have been better off had those men killed you."

Ice ran down Bolin's spine, "Killed me huh?" he yelped, pushing himself further into his chair. There had been something about Eesta's demeanor that made him wonder….No, ridiculous. Eesta might have been a manipulative jerk, but to send men to….would she? Shaking his head, Bolin turned back to Eska. "Look what I almost married into," he murmured, taking her hand in his.

_I'm a friend…just a friend….A friend that is pretty sure someone is trying to murder him._

Forget what he had thought earlier, **this** was a complicated relationship!

* * *

**I use a large amount of Commas when I write, apologies if some of them seem unnecessary.  
Also, apologies once again for the wait on this chapter- I am foolishly trying to write three different fanfictions at once, and I'm never sure which one to write in when I sit down at the computer.**

**Am I neglecting any characters too much? I was hoping to have a moment at some point between Bolin and Mako, or Bolin and Asami. Anyone else I'm forgetting? lol**

**Please review!**


End file.
